


Video Games

by hyacinthis



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: M/M, This wasn’t gonna be longer but i’m tired, boyf riends — Freeform, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: Michael stares quietly at Jeremy as he plays, his heart beating loudly in his ears. He feels his cheeks heat up and that lump in his throat comes back. Before Michael realizes, Jeremy has beat the level and he looks back over at Michael, grinning proudly. The grin quickly washes away, though, as he realizes that tears are welling up in Michael’s brown eyes.





	Video Games

Their colleges aren’t really that far apart from each other. They’re so close to their home town that Jeremy still lives with his dad and Michael is still living with both of his parents. But between the studying and the traveling to campus and Michael working at the 7/11, they don’t have time to hang out as much as they used to in high school. They still text, still call sometimes, when Jeremy isn’t helping out his dad he stops by the 7/11 when Michael is working. They see each other, just not as much as they’d like to.

But Thanksgiving break is here. It’s cold and Jeremy has to bundle up just to go get the mail. It’s the second best time of the year, next to Christmas break. It’s the best time of year to get a call from Michael, who excitedly states that he isn’t scheduled for work this week. Jeremy can barely contain his excitement and Michael most definitely couldn’t. So they make plans. Friday, Michael’s gonna drive home from school and they’re gonna play video games until daryl’s in the morning. Just like old times.

Friday can’t come soon enough.

Michael doesn’t roll in until about eight Friday night. His classes run late on Fridays and Tuesdays, but that’s okay. He makes up for his lateness by bringing Jeremy and his dad some gourmet sushi from, you guessed it, 7/11. They all ate at the table together, Michael discussing what classes he had been taking and how working a full time job was. It’s refreshing to see Michael. Jeremy missed him a lot.

After they eat, Michael showers off quickly in Jeremy’s bathroom then changes into some boxers, an old t-shirt, and his jacket. It’s too cold in the basement to not wear a jacket. Then down they go, drinks in hand, ready to replay Apocalypse of the Damned. Just like old times.

“So,” Jeremy says as he boots up the system. It’s been awhile since he’s gotten to play anything. “How’s your classes?”

Michael throws his head back and groans. “Boring! I don’t learn anything new, they don’t challenge me at all. I’m working on this group project, right, where we have to do this coding assignment with our group. It’s hell, I’m the only one who’s done anything and it’s due next week.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows raise a little bit as he sits down in the bean bag chair next to Michael. 

“Didn’t you do that all of high school, though?” Jeremy teases.

“Oh shut up,” Michael laughs, nudging him. “It’s different when you’re in college. It’s more of a big deal, somehow. How about you, how are your classes?”

Jeremy shrugs. “Well, I’m not taking anything cool like coding this semester. Just the basics, yknow. My public speaking class is pretty cool, I guess.”

“I still can’t imagine you in a public speaking class. Especially with your nervous stutter.”

“Shut up,” Jeremy grumbles, starting the game. “But for real, we get to cover a lot of shit. All of our speech topics are our choice. It’s great.”

Michael nods, eyes on the screen. They’re both a little rusty, but that doesn’t matter. They’re just doing it for fun anyways.

“So, are there any hot college girls on your campus?” Jeremy asks once he dies, leaving Michael to carry on the level for him. Michael shrugs. “Well, what’s that supposed to mean?” Jeremy smiles.

“Dunno. I don’t really pay attention.”

“Dude, you don’t want to pay attention to college girls? Or are you just that busy?”

“Maybe a little of both.” Jeremy rolls his eyes.

“I don’t get you sometimes.” Michael smiles, chuckling a little, leaning forward in the bean bag.

“What about you?” Michael asks. “Any hot people on your campus?”

“Yeah, there’s this one girl in my sociology class. Stephanie. Man, she’s crazy gorgeous. Long red hair, green eyes, lots of freckles.”

“She sounds nice.” Michael deadpans and Jeremy shoots him a look.

“There’s another girl, Tiffany. She’s really sweet. Hazel eyes, super curly hair. She’s in my public speaking.” Michael doesn’t respond. Jeremy smiles.

“You used to act this way when I talked about Christine too.” Jeremy points out, looking at Michael, then at the screen. His character dies. 

“No I didn’t.” Michael answers, brows furrowed. He and Jeremy stare at each other for a moment, Jeremy grinning and Michael looking mildly annoyed. “You’ve gotten bad at this game.” Michael says finally.

Jeremy laughs, picking up his controller to restart the level. Michael watches him for a minute, his heart aching. He’s gotten used to the ache, but it seems to swell when he’s around Jeremy. There’s a lump in his throat, but Michael just looks back at the screen and starts playing. 

“Have you been seeing anyone?” Michael asks mindlessly, just trying to keep the ball rolling.

“If I was, do you think I’d be sitting here with your ugly mug?” Jeremy asks playfully. Michael lets out a little laugh. “No, I’m not seeing anyone. Believe it or not, I’m still a loser. It’s just not as bad or impactful as it was in high school.”

They’re both quiet, watching pixelated zombies walk across the screen, groaning and moaning. Michael’s character dies and Jeremy keeps going, sticking his tongue out of his mouth slightly as he concentrates. Michael smiles.

He had missed Jeremy. Missed all of his weird little ticks and his laugh. His goofy smile, missed how relaxed he was around Michael. He missed Jeremy’s basement and how often they would get together in it. He missed being able to see him each and every day. Being an adult was no fun.

Michael stares quietly at Jeremy as he plays, his heart beating loudly in his ears. He feels his cheeks heat up and that lump in his throat comes back. Before Michael realizes, Jeremy has beat the level and he looks back over at Michael, grinning proudly. The grin quickly washes away, though, as he realizes that tears are welling up in Michael’s brown eyes.

“Michael?”

Michael opens his mouth but all he managed to choke out is a quiet, “Sorry,” before he’s crying. He takes his glasses off and hides his face in his hands, his form shaking slightly.

“Mikie, oh,” Jeremy murmurs, scoring closer to him. They were both sensitive kids growing up, this wasn’t anything crazy unusual. “What’s going on?” He asks, pulling him close.

Michael shakes his head, gripping onto Jeremy and pressing his face into his chest. Jeremy is shocked, a little shaken, but more worried than anything. Jeremy starts to thread his fingers through his dark hair, nudging Michael gently.

“Miiichaaael,” Jeremy hums. “What’s goin’ oooon? What’s goin’ on in that brilliant brain of yoooours?”

“Jere, I-I can’t tell you,” Michael whimpers into his shirt.

“What? Of course you can,” Jeremy frowns. “Mikie, you can tell me anything.”

Michael shakes his head, “You’ll h-hate me-e.”

“I will not.”

“You will!”

“Michael, just tell me. You’re freakin’ me out, bro.”

“I can’t, I do-on’t wanna make shit w-weird.”

“Michael Mell, spit it out.” 

There’s a long pause, Michael just shaking and whimpering as tears roll down his cheeks. “I love you,” Michael whimpers.

Again, there’s a long pause before Jeremy quietly responds, “What?”

“I l-love you,” Michael cries. “L-Like I _love_ you.” 

They’re silent except for Michael desperately trying to calm himself down. Jeremy pulls away a little and Michael lets out the saddest noise he could possibly make without even meaning to.

“I-I’m sorry, Jeremy,” he chokes out. “I’m sorry can we ju-ust… Pretend it didn’t happen I’m—“

Jeremy cuts Michael off, pressing his lips to the other’s. His lips are warm, he tastes like a cherry slushee, which Jeremy is sure he had before he came. He pulls him closer again, one arm wrapping around his middle and the other carding through his hair. More tears start to roll down Michael’s cheeks but they’re happy, relieved tears this time. This had only happened in his wildest dreams. Dreams that he would desperately cling to in the mornings, trying to remember them.

Michael slowly pulls away, looking up at Jeremy, catching his breath. “ _Jeremy_ ,” he murmurs softly.

“That,” Jeremy grins, pressing another kiss to Michael’s lips. “Is by far,” another kiss. “The best feeling in the world.”

“You scared me,” Michael giggles, relieved.

“Sorry, I was thinking.” Jeremy smiles.

“About what?” Michael asks softly.

“About how I’ve been wanting to tell you that I love you for my whole life.”

Michael starts laughing. It’s such a refreshing feeling. Once Michael hadn’t expected. Jeremy isn’t too sure what Michael is laughing at, but Michael’s laugh is infectious and he can’t help but laugh too. They’re both laughing, hanging off of each other, occasionally pressing kisses here and there.

“Come on, lover boy,” Jeremy smiles, pulling Michael into his lap. “I’m about to beat you at some Apocalypse of the Damned.”


End file.
